


I Love You, Remember?

by degradedpsychotic



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Plotless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degradedpsychotic/pseuds/degradedpsychotic





	I Love You, Remember?

Axel Mills was dead to the world. His body was wrapped comfortably in a coffin of cotton and stale air, limbs sprawled out as he ignored the rest of the world. Saturday mornings simply did not exist to the redhead, and this one was no different. He would wake up on Monday, if he so pleased. Weekends were for relaxing, and he intended on doing just that until an outside force made him open his eyes.

Said outside force had been awake for five hours, cereal in his stomach and hair damp with a shower as he counted the minutes until Axel returned to the world of the conscious. He was setting a record at this point—It was nearing three in the afternoon. Thirteen hours of rest, already. Axel was the personification of  _lazy_.

It wasn’t until four o’clock and a late lunch that the little blonde started to actually  _worry_. Too much sleep was unhealthy, and Axel was already too thin and too dependent on nicotine to be well. Too much sleep was the last thing he needed.

But Roxas was polite. Well, as polite as a twenty-one year old college student that had already given up on his homework  _could_  be. He wasn’t about to wake Axel up with a bucket of cold water or an air horn, but he had other ways.

Grinning to himself, he walked into the room with no regards to being sneaky. When Axel was asleep, World War Three and Four could have both taken place in the bedroom and all he would do would be roll over and try to get more sleep. He didn’t even flinch as Roxas climbed onto the bed, snores dragging out of his mouth. He wasn’t a  _loud_  snorer, really, but one of those quiet ones that sounded like a big cat purring. It was still a little annoying though, and Roxas made his move to pinch Axel’s nose shut.

His jaw opened wider once he processed that his nose was blocked, a little grunt passing his dried lips. Roxas pulled a face at the morning breath that washed over his face (but was it really morning breath at four in the afternoon?) as he let go of the redhead’s nose. Axel merely groaned, passing a hand over his face and letting his forearm cover his eyes.

Frowning, Roxas moved again, shifting himself and his baggy pajama bottoms to rest on his boyfriend’s hips. His hands pulled back the sheets covering Axel’s body, fingers still cold from washing up his lunchtime dishes. Still grinning, his hands went straight into the wiry hairs in Axel’s armpits, gripping the fibers and  _ripping_.

The thin body beneath him jolted, arms flying down to cover up the pain and green eyes shooting open. He took a few minutes of looking at a smirking face and small fingers twirling around a little red hair before the situation sunk in and he  _really_  woke up. Sighing and replacing his forearm over his eyes, he muttered a brief “fuck you” before he tried to roll over to go back to sleep. But the one hundred and five pounds on his hips wasn’t going to move anytime soon.

“Axel, it’s almost four thirty.”

He grunted in response, grabbing the cold pillow from Roxas’ side of the bed and smashing it over his face. The sun was filtering in from around their dark curtains, just enough to remind him that it was four in the  _afternoon_.

“No, none of that. Get up.” He grabbed the pale pillowcase and pulled, snatching it away from the older man and tossing it to the floor.

“Roxas,” he croaked, voice graveled and broken with sleep, “it’s almost time t’ go back to bed again.”

“No, it’s time to take a shower and get dinner.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Axel finally succeeded, hips twisting and throwing the small blonde off of his hips. His body folded in on itself, sheets yanking back up to his neck as he tried to get more sleep. Roxas ended up on the bed next to him, huffing and sitting up straight beside his stubborn boyfriend. He almost laughed though, at the way Axel’s hair was an utter  _mess_. It stuck up in all the wrong spots, the rest tangled in itself or spilled out on the pillow like blood. He had the temptation to pull it, but he had caused him enough pain already.

“Axel. Come  _on._ ”

“No.” The sheets were tugged up higher, hiding a groggy face and messy hair underneath.

It was time to change his strategy.

Chewing at the inside of his cheek, Roxas tried to think. Clearly, being straightforward wasn’t going to work. If Axel wanted to lay in bed all day, who would Roxas be to stop him? But he was already starting to smell, and the bed still stank from what they had done the night before…

“I’ll just go shower by myself,” he sighed dramatically, averting his gaze when the sheet pulled down a little, a green eye squinting at him. He slid off the bed, pulling his tank top off over his head and stepping out of his pants, leaving himself in only his briefs. “Get out of bed whenever you want. I have plans tonight with Hayner anyway. Feel free to rot.”

And with that, he strode confidently out of the room and into their adjoining bathroom. He left the door open as he stripped off his underwear, tossing them aside and stepping into the shower. He closed the curtain, turning around to flip the water on when two large hands around his abdomen stopped him.

“You play so dirty,” the redhead muttered, lips right at the shorter’s ear. He grinned at the goosebumps that appeared there, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“Exactly why we’re showering,” he countered coolly, letting the hot water pour down on them. Axel yelped a bit at the temperature, pressing his back against the tiled wall to avoid it.

“Get back over here,” Roxas threatened, grabbing the soap and practically tackling the taller male, causing a brief fight over who exactly was going to get cleaned. Several almost-falls and soap suds later, the water had cooled and Axel stood straight as a post, making Roxas stand on his tip-toes with the effort of washing his hair for him.

“You’re an ass.”

“You’re the one that ripped out my pit hair.”

“You wouldn’t get up!”

“I’m up now!”

“Yeah, I see that.”

A snicker, green irises straining against peripherals to see the man behind him. “In more ways than once,” he purred, reaching back to grab at the other’s behind.

Roxas neatly dodged him, tugging his hair aggressively between his soapy fingers. “Shut—“

Axel just moaned, rolling his head back. “I like it when you get rough, Rox.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he snarled, taking his hands out of the other’s hair and slapping him on the arm. “If you’re that damn horny, take care of yourself. I still have to wash the sheets because  _someone_  wouldn’t get off of ‘em.”

Still grinning, Axel turned, snaking his arms around the blonde’s waist. “Save yourself the trouble—We’ll just mess ‘em up again.”

“No we’re not,” he huffed, wiggling out of the other’s grip and slipping out of the shower. “As soon as you’re done in there, you’re eating something. You’re not going to sleep and fuck all day.”

He had to get out of the bathroom fast—Axel was way too good at puppy pouts.

He tried to ignore the over-zealous moans coming from the bathroom, refusing to go back and going along with Axel’s plan. Sure, it was a good idea, and he was blushing and a  _little_  hard, but he had one damn strong will. He pulled on his briefs and his pants once again with as much determination as he could, ripping the sheets off the bed next. He dragged the linens down the hall to their little laundry cubby, stuffing the washer and dumping in the appropriate amounts of detergent and softener (because he liked his sheets baby-ass soft, thank you very  _much_ ) and heading back to re-make the bed with clean sheets that were stashed in the closet. He pretended to ignore Axel as he came out of the bathroom, nothing but a towel in his hair as he tried to dry it. He simply stood back and watched Roxas make the bed, a small smile on his lips. He pretended he didn’t even notice when Roxas stopped to stare back.

“What’s with the look?”

“I can’t look at you?”

“Not with  _that_  smile.”

“Then stop making me smile.”

Roxas’ face pulled down a bit in confusion, feeling his ears get warm. “Did you come too hard in the shower or something?”

A roll of green optics and the towel was tied around his waist to show that he was sated, long legs stretching to cross the room until he towered over the shorter blonde, eyes and face soft. He didn’t say anything, large damp hands cupping soft cheeks as Roxas’ face dropped into that slightly glazed look he got whenever Axel got close. Their lips pressed together and Roxas nearly threw himself headlong into it, but Axel pulled away before he could make it anything but soft.

“The hell was that for?” he muttered, hands raising to hold onto Axel’s wrists. “Leggo of my face—“

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Cheeks went pink once again, blue eyes widening in shock. Plump pink lips worked uselessly as he tried to form a response, spluttering out inconsequential sounds before his tiny frame shuddered with a huff of air, pushing those warm fingers from his face.

“And you have bad morning breath.” Actually, he didn’t. He smelled like peppermint; He must have brushed his teeth.

“And you’re cute.”

Before the blond could get himself anymore worked up and flustered, he was taken by surprise once again as red ducked out of his vision. “What are y—“ He cut off into a yelp, arms flailing and grabbing at the back of a too-thin waist as he found himself bent over a boney shoulder and carried to the bed.

“Put me down! You fucker! Put me  _down_! Put—“ Another yelp as he bounced onto the bed, barely processing before Axel’s nude body (the towel was on the floor from all Roxas’ struggling) was bridged over him and warm lips softly caressed his collarbone.

“I love you, Roxas.”

“Stop saying cheesy shit,” he muttered through a blush, still confused at the sudden affections. Half expecting Axel to start touching and biting and sucking like he usually did in foreplay, Roxas let his arms lay on the bed. He wasn’t expecting, however, that Axel would simply gather him up in his arms and hug him close.

“I love you.”

Roxas sighed, returning the embrace. “If I say I love you too, will you tell me what’s gotten into you?”

He didn’t get an answer, letting Axel nuzzle into the joint of his neck and his shoulder. Soft kisses were pecked along his skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. Droplets of water continued to drip from Axel’s hair and onto his collarbone, reminding him that Axel looked like a wet cat with a malnutrition problem. But he allowed it, fingers beginning to wander and trace the bumps on the redhead’s damp spine.

“I feel like I don’t tell you that often enough.” Another kiss and Axel’s head pulled back, their noses gently rubbing as their  eyes made contact. “I don’t appreciate you enough. I just want you to know that I love you. More than anything.”

“More than sleep?”

Minty breath exhaled in a sigh, the hug ending as Axel rolled to the side, laying on his back beside the blond. “I’m trying to create a moment, Roxas.”

“If you’re trying to seduce me—“

“I’m not.” His words were still soft, still barely spoken. He moved onto his side, elbow sticking up to create a pillar to rest his head on. His free hand rested on Roxas’ abdomen, thumb tracing lazy circles on his belly. “Can’t I just say I love you and leave it at that?”

“You’re acting weird.”

“I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Roxas…”

“What? And stop smiling like that…”

“Then stop making me happy.”

His cheeks were on  _fire_ , giving up and covering his face with his hands. “Shut up,” he whined, trying to stop the way his body was responding. He was relaxing, sinking into the mattress, wanting to be  _closer_  to the man who, until recently, he almost forgot that he loved.

There was a soft kiss to his shoulder, causing him to nervously peek out through his fingers. Axel had shifted closer, almost as if he was trying to spoon him while he was laying so pin-straight. He opened his mouth to ask what the  _hell_  he was doing, but denied the words to leave his mouth. It was… endearing. The sudden affection.

“I think we should stay off the sex for a while.”

Roxas blanched, hands leaving his face in shock. “What…? Like ten minutes ago, you wanted to do it in the shower!”

A little, amused noise left his lips, head shaking the best he could in his current position. “Not in the shower, but… That’s not the point.”

“Then what is?”

“I think… we should explore other things.”

“Like?” He didn’t really like the way Axel was going with this…

“Like this. Cuddling. Watching movies. Eating together. Y’know—All that shit we did before we moved in together.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him closer, burying his nose into flaxen hair. “We need to learn to love each other again, I think.”

Roxas was silent, turning onto his side and curling against the redhead’s chest. He lightly flicked at his collarbone, scolding him for being so soft, but… The notion was endearing. “I dunno if we could do abstinence,” he spoke up after a while, curling closer when he felt Axel’s hand on his back. He had already forgotten that the redhead was naked…

“We can try.” His voice rumbled in his chest, barely a whisper as he cuddled the blond into submission.

They laid like that for a long time, Axel rubbing Roxas’ back and Roxas drawing little patterns on Axel’s smooth chest, occasionally reaching up to play with the ends of his damp hair. It wasn’t until there was the undeniable sound of a twisting, hungry stomach that they broke their trance, Roxas letting out a small laugh.

“I think you need food, loverboy.”

Axel chuckled, the noise reverberating through his chest and Roxas’ hand. He didn’t move though, not wanting to leave the embrace. “I’d rather stay here with you.”

“You said you wanted to eat together.”

“Yeah…”

“So let’s go, Ax. You need food.”

Thin arms tightened, not willing to let his love go. “Tell me something first…?”

“Yes, we have Pizza Rolls.”

“No, not that.”

“We have leftover Chinese too—“

“Do you love me?”

Roxas went quiet, staring hard at the collarbone in his face. He could practically  _feel_  Axel’s heart pounding, the dampness on his hands returning as nervous sweat. Did he actually think…?

“Yes, Axel. I love you. You're an idiot for questioning it, okay? I really... do love you.” Damn. Why was he so  _blushy_?

“Thank you… I love you too.”

“I know. Now let's get you some food, okay?"

"Pizza Rolls?"

A small laugh. "Yeah, sure. But first, you should  _probably_ leggo so I can get up."


End file.
